Stolen
by Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan
Summary: When Mimi's diary is stolen, and Mr. L and Dimentio were in her room right before it happened, guess who she expects? They both swear their innocence, but will that stop Mimi? And if it really wasn't them, who was it? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters or places. Never have, never will.

Dimentio poked his head around the corner of a black wall in castle Bleck. There, with the door cracked open the tinniest bit, was Mimi's room. He looked behind him, where Mr. L was waiting, with a determined look on his face. He motioned for the jester to go forwards, and Dimentio nodded, putting a hand behind his back, indicating Mr. L should stay put. He became invisible, and hovered over towards the door, peeking inside.

"Mimi?" Dimentio called softly. He didn't see her, but just to make sure… "Mimi, are you there?"

No reply.

Dimentio smiled and motioned for Mr. L to come closer. "She's not in there," he whispered.

Mr. L put on a grin of his own, and slowly walked into the room. Dimentio followed behind him.

"Where does she keep her diary?" Mr. L asked.

Dimentio, who was an expert at this, replied, "It should be in the top drawer of her desk, in the hidden compartment."

Mr. L walked up to the desk and opened the top drawer. Inside were various containers of make-up and, underneath, a picture of Dimentio. Mr. L snorted and waved the photo in Dimentio's face "Ooh, somebody's got a crush on you!" he snickered.

Dimentio grabbed the picture and put it back where it belonged, feeling his face heat up. "Shut it, L, or I'll send you to the Underwhere where you belong." He made a mental note to make sure the picture 'mysteriously disappeared' later on.

Mr. L paid the threat no mind and reached his hand up into the secret compartment. He found nothing. "Hey, uh Dim, you sure it's in here?"

"It should be."

"Well it's not-" Mr. L was interrupted by a blood-curdling screech.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, DUMMY-HEADS?"

Dimentio and Mr. L both whirled around to see Mimi standing in the doorway, face red with anger. Mr. L quickly shut the drawer and put on an innocent smile. Dimentio did the same, and attempted to explain. "Well, you see, dear Mimi, we… uh…"

"Don't you 'dear Mimi' ME Dimentio! She mocked. You two were trying to steal my diary, weren't you? TELL ME!" Mimi stomped the ground, looking ready to strangle the two men for invading her privacy.

Mr. L chuckled nervously and scuffed the floor with his shoe. "Yeah… that's pretty much it…"

Mimi gave them a death glare. "GET OUT."

They left her room, snickering. Not ten seconds after she had slammed the door in their faces, Mimi came back out, in a rampage. "You **DOOFUSES** _stole my dairy_. GIVE IT BACK! **NOW!**" She lunged for them.

Dimentio quickly teleported away. Mr. L, however, was not so lucky. Mimi landed right on top of him, wrestling him to the ground and pinning him there. She raised a fist to his face and growled, "_Where is my diary_?"

Mr. L struggled, but she was surprisingly strong. "I don't have it, Mimi, I-I swear!" A sudden, devious thought entered his mind. "Dimentio does, though! He hid it under his poncho!"

Mimi got up off of him. "Of course he did!" For a moment, Mr. L thought she wasn't going to buy it but then she ran down the stairs, yelling, "I'll teach that dummy Dimmy!" Mr. L sighed and struggled to his feet.

"That was close. Too close." He brushed himself off and snickered. "Dimentio's gonna hate me!"

Nastasia looked up from where she, O'Chunks, and Count Bleck were sitting on the living room couch as Mimi came running down the stairs. "Where are you going in such a hurry Mimi?"

Mimi didn't stop running. "I've gotta find Dimmy; he's got my diary!"

"Uh, Mimi…"

"Not now, Nassy!" Mimi rushed away, looking ready to kill Dimentio if he didn't give her back her diary.

Nastasia sighed. Mimi sure was a handful.

Dimentio was floating down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen, when he heard loud footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Mimi stomping down the hallway.

_Oh great_, Dimentio thought. _She's finished off Mr. L and has come after me._

"Gimme my diary, Dimmy or I'll-…"

"It's nice to see you too, Mimikins," Dimentio said sarcastically, cutting her off.

Mimi screeched and ran at Dimentio, trying to pull him onto the ground, but he laughed and hovered just out of her reach. "And, I can assure you I do not have your precious diary." He took off down the hall, taking random turns left and right, until he finally reached a dead end. Mimi had surprisingly followed him the whole way, and now appeared in the doorway.

Dimentio gasped dramatically. "Oh, no! It seems you have gotten me cornered!"

"Shut it, Dimentio." Mimi glared menacingly at him. "And GIVE ME… MY DIARY… _**NOW**_!"

"I already told you, Mimi, I don't have it."

"Yeah, you do! Mr. L even told me so!" She ran up to him and he floated up above her head.

_Ah, so it was L, was it now?_

"Mimi, would you believe anything Mr. L told you?"

Mimi jumped up and grabbed Dimentio's ankle, smiling; she knew his weakness.

Dimentio's heart jolted and he kicked downward. "Mimi, please, kindly let go of my- GAH!" He jerked, suddenly, as Mimi ran her finger up and down his foot. He inhaled deeply, struggling to keep from laughing, or showing any sign of weakness, but Mimi kept it up. He squirmed and kicked again, but soon lost all form of concentration and plummeted downwards, landing face-first on the ground. He groaned and muttered, "You devious little fiend."

Mimi giggled and looked down at him. "Not so high-and-mighty _now_ are ya?" She giggled again. "Now, hand over my diary."

He rolled onto his back and became airborne again. "I DON'T. HAVE. THE STUPID. BOOK." And with that, he teleported away.

Mimi pouted. "Awww, now I gotta go chase him again!" She trudged off. Upon reaching the living room, Mimi found Nastasia waiting for her, an amused look on her face.

"Dimentio got away, I'm assuming."

"Yeah…"

"And he didn't have your diary."

"Well, that's what he _said_…"

"Mimi," Nastasia said. "Come here for a sec, 'K?"

Mimi scuffed her feet on the ground as she walked over to her.

Nastasia presented a pink book with Mimi's name on it, written in rubees. Mimi gasped and squealed happily.

"You had it all along? Why?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I took a walk around the castle. I heard voices so I went to see who was up. I heard Dimentio and Mr. L talking about how they were going to steal your diary, so I went and grabbed it first, so they wouldn't be able to."

Mimi jumped up. "Oh, thanks Nassy!" She suddenly gasped. "Golly! I'd better go apologize to Dimmy!" She hugged Nastasia and started to head upstairs, but Nastasia stopped her. "Why apologize? He did _try_ to steal it, after all."

Mimi giggled. "I tickled him." She ran up the stairs.

Nastasia raised an eyebrow and shook her head. _That girl…_

Late that night, Dimentio suddenly appeared in Mimi's room. He looked around, finally spotting her diary tucked under her pillow. He snapped his fingers as quietly as possible, and the book popped into his hand. He then warped to Mr. L's room. He was sleeping on the floor with a wrench in his hand. Dimentio crept over and replaced the tool with Mimi's diary, and then teleported back to Mimi's room. He lightly shook her shoulder and she groggily opened her eyes.

"Dimmy? What are you doing here?" she yawned.

Dimentio smiled in the darkness and replied, "Mr. L stole your diary."

A/N: I must admit; that was kinda mean. Oh, well, it was funny, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I like writing cliff-hangy one-shots, but feel free to tell me what you think might happen to Mr. L. I might write a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. One last thing: If you have a request for a one-shot about these two, I would be more than happy to write it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, it's not a sequel… but it IS a second chapter! ENJOY!

Mr.L snored loudly on the floor of his room, snuggling his wrench closer. He was in a deep sleep, and nothing could wake him now.

Not even a suspicious looking jester who suddenly replaced the wrench with a pink diary…

About two minutes later, a small green girl burst into the room.

"MR.L!" Mimi shrieked.

No reply.

Mimi stomped the ground angrily, and tromped over to the poor man. She kicked him in the stomach, and Mr.L groaned. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he screamed as he saw the fuming face of Mimi standing over him. He jumped to his feet and backed away.

"Mimi? What do you want? Why are you so angry?" Mr.L held out the wrench in self defense… only it wasn't a wrench anymore… "What?" Mr.L looked confusedly at the small pink book in his hands.

"YOU HAVE MY DIARY!" Mimi yelled accusingly. "AND I WANT IT BACK! _**Now.**_" Her voice was lowering with every word and slowly acquired a demonic echo. In a puff of purple smoke, Mimi's place had been taken by the Shadow Queen.

Mr.L slunk to the ground and whimpered slightly. "N-not f-f-air." He thrust the book forwards and squeezed his eyes shut. "I d-don't know h-h-how I g-got it, b-b-b-but you c-c-an t-take it back n-now."

Mimi didn't move. "WHY'D YOU TAKE IT, DUMMY?"

Mr.L shivered. "I d-didn't!" Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Mr.L saw movement. He could barely make out the outline of a certain jester he knew. Dimentio smiled slyly at him and waved. He stood up. "But I know who did."

Mimi poofed back to her normal form, suddenly curious. She cocked her head to one side. "Who?"

"Dimentio."

"WHAT?" Mimi stomped the ground. "Now you can't just go blaming Dimmy so you can get out of my owning." She giggled. "Cuz, if you had read it or anything, you wouldn't like me. AT ALL."

"I didn't read it, I promise! I just woke up and whadya know, I was holding it instead of my wrench."

Mimi's facial expressions darkened. "You expect me to believe that it just APPEARED here?"

Mr.L shivered. "Uh… yeah?"

Mimi snatched the book away. "Sure. Look, if you think this is funny, it's not. I have important stuff in there that boys cannot see." She shoved him in the chest, and he staggered backwards. "Sit down, L."

Mr.L looked confused. "Why?"

Mimi smiled. "So I can tower over you."

Mr.L quirked an eyebrow, but sat on the ground anyway.

Mimi leaned over him and took a big breath. "AND IF YOU EVER STEAL MY DIARY AGAIN, I'LL SHMEAR YOU SO HARD, WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR BODY WILL BE NO MORE THAN A STAIN ON THE FLOOR!"

Mr.L's eyes widened. "Wait, shmear?"

"Yup!" Mimi chirped, and then pranced out of the room, probably to go back to bed.

Mr.L rushed to the wall and flipped on the lights, looking to the spot where he had seen Dimentio. Assuming he was invisible, her slowly inched closer, waving his hands around to try and feel for him.

"Looking for me?" A voice sounded behind him.

Mr.L screamed and turned around. He pointed a finger in Dimentio's face. "Don't ever do that again!"

Dimentio made a move to bite his finger, but Mr.L quickly pulled it away. Dimentio snickered. "Before you ask," he said. "I DID put the diary in place of he wrench you were cuddling with."

Mr.L scowled. "I knew it! And I was NOT cuddling with my wrench. I was simply… holding… it."

Dimentio snickered again. "I'm sure. Now, before you go off and plot your revenge, answer me this. Who was it that decided to LIE to Mimi in the first place and tell her _I_ stole the diary first? Who was THAT, now, hmmm?" Dimentio crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked up at the ceiling. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at Mr.L. "I do believe that was you. So now we're even."

Mr.L put his hands on his hips and stuck out his tongue.

"That was childish."

"Just get outta my room." Mr.L pointed to the door, then, in fear that Dimentio would try to bite it again, he drew it back and settled for simply nodding towards the door.

Dimentio laughed. "Aha ha ha! Silly L. I don't use doors." He warped away.

Mr.L sighed, and went back to bed.

A/N: Poor Mr.L! Well, there's a second chapter for ya. I've got a brand new idea that I'll be writing, so that should be done soon. Yay!


End file.
